User talk:Eikones
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:MartseloLekomt.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 20:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey, I replied on your page :D I'm Alex, a rollback user on this wiki. I know the site is a little bit overwhelming so I thought I would let you know that my talk page is always open, should you need any help. The same is true of me in chat. I'll do my best to answer any questions :) PS: Thanks for the nice post. I missed multi-para Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 01:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi!!! :D Okay, so I'm Summer June. Call me whatever you wanna call me. Welcome again to this crazy rp wiki and I shall be your guide. Well, I'd like to ask if I should put you on sign on Adopt a Newb as adopted under my name? I'll help you through all your problems with the best I can. c: Anyways, that's all for a first. I'll just remind you that I might not be very active sometimes but I'm trying my best to get in here every day. And I can be a bit crazy on simple stuff, so yeah.... xD Hakuna matata! RP Well it's just like any other forum. We either roleplay on the roleplaying forums with comments or with word bubbles on character pages or locations. Overall wiki posts tend to be pretty short paragraphs, but as you've seen, some of us also like to do multi-paragraph posts too. I recommend that you lurk in chat, and talk to everyone to get yourself well acquainted with the regular users :) also, if you need a big brother/mentor on the wiki, I am happy to help Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 14:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RP No need to worry. We're used to having new rpers around :D even some of the veterans here aren't the greatest at RP, so there's a place for everybody. Thankfully, Benny is quite good for introductory roleplays, as he's generally quite perky and cheery :) Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 17:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ^u^ Oki doki. Though I don't know what your last phrase mean, when do you want me to start letting you know all these stuff? I think I cannot be busy right now c: Re: Questions Ok. So, those multi-char rps work just like a two-char rp. If it is on comment, those people in rp will just reply using their chars, no matter how many users will play. The same with forum rps. They edit, dialogue and stuff. Just like a quest. :) Why don't you come on chat and have a.... chat? xD ............. Chat is actually so silent thse times ^. Anyway, yeah, you can start an rp, ask some users if they want to and you start rping. Or you can also start a page to rp and freely invite whoever wants to rp with ur char. I suck so much sometimesi n explaining thing. Sorry \\.// Maybe I can explain it more to you on chat :) Come on chat, pwease?? Oh, thanks. Never knew I am doing that good. Wanna start an rp? :) RP Sorry about not replying. Have some rl stuff but I am free all day to post tomorrow :) Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 02:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Level up! Well, I've checked the Users/Characters list, and I've seen one of the admin has leveled you up to Level One. And I am so happy for you. Keep up the good work!!! Have you posted already? :) And really sorry for the late reply. xD ^u^ At least you know now :) xD Go reply. Tis okay :) I am having a lot of :). :) :) :) :) IM Posted on Dion's page. Sorry for the delay Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 22:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Eikones first ide like to welcome you to the wiki (Since your now level 3 i know you've been here for a few weeks but, i didnt get the chance to tell you when you first came) and second ide like to answer your question u left on summer talk page. I know it might be a bit strange that i read your message cause that would mean i was stalking your activity and all but i was bored :P so yea if it's ok with you ide like to answer your question. A BC history is basically the same as a regular claim. How the parents met, early childhood, first monster attack, and finding out about their greek heritage except for a bc claim something bad/ tramotizing usually happens to the character to cause them to hate their godly parent for not being there. Such as maybe your character was beaten as a child and once finding out about his/her greek heritage they got angry that the godly parent wasn't there to help them or send them help. There are other things you could come up with but thats the basic idea. and also a character usually finds out about the bc by usually meeting another bc member who tells them about the bc. or pehaps the character went to camp, realized he was angry or hated the gods and ran away, since the bc is close by camp maybe while the character ran away they unkowningly went in the direction of the bc senctuary and ran into a bc member who took them to the bc. Of course these are just ideas but thats the general idea also sorry for the length of the message if you wanna delete it after reading it thats fine Re: Questions Looks like Muse has answered it already for you. ^u^ And I think that'd also be answer if I did. So, just take Muse's answer and just message me if you have any other questions. :) Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to rp "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re I don't really care which char i use but if you want we could do that "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re What ever suits you "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re I'll use my Poseidon char if you want me to and I could also make the page if you want me to "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Rp Here it is and sorry it took a while I had heaps of homework http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Vis_and_James%27_RP "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 RP Hai. I've posted, I'm mostly inactive as my new place has no router but I wanted to ask whether you had any possible ideas for the roleplay. It's a pretty good casual/stand-alone thing, but I'm not sure where to take it. Your turn to post ^ "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Level Five Hi there! You are now officially a level five, a full fledged member of the wiki. Sorry for the delay. Did you happen to participate in the adopt a newb program, and if so, who was your mentor? thanks! Inactivity Notice Hi! You only have until December 20, 2015 to make an edit before you are marked as 'User Left' and all your characters will be archived or deleted. If you have any questions please contact an administrator. Thank you!